This Is JohnVris Porn
by cherrybookie
Summary: Okay, there is no plot to this. It's just JohnVris smut. Hope it doesn't suck too bad! Enjoy!


Okay, there is no plot to this. It's just JohnVris smut. Hope it doesn't suck too bad! Enjoy!

Vriska looked over at John. Something overcame her. Suddenly, it was like...she needed him.

She jumped on him. They were sitting on his bed, so his fall on the soft mattress was harmless. She straddled him, and pinned him down.

He looked up at her in alarm. What could she be doing?

Vriska leaned down on him and licked his jawline. The whimper/moan that came from John sent her over the edge, and she threw her mouth over his, forcing her tongue in her mouth, moving it around, seeing what made him tick.

John clutched her hips between his hands tightly, slipping his thumb underneath her shirt and tracing the line of her hip bone. His fingers clutched tighter and tighter, and he dipped his hand into her jeans, feeling the waistband of her underwear. Lacy, he noted. Sexy.

Vriska smirked mid-kiss. She then aggressively reached down and threw John's shirt off, running her hands over his chest. Continuing with the kisses, she reached down to his pants. Something hard was straining against the zipper, and she slowly unbuttoned his jeans. She unzipped them at the same pace, keeping John right on his toes. pulling both the pants and underwear-boxers. Manly-down and taking in the sight of his erect cock. She ripped his pants off the rest of the way.

John's eyes widened at the black and blue lacy bra Vriska wore, its sheer edges deepening to full cover in the center. It would look amazing enough on a human girl, but against Vriska's grey troll tone, it somehow was even hotter and even more maddening.

Again, Vriska forced their mouths and tongues together in harmony, and again, John's hands went straight for her hips, clutching them tightly. He slowly trailed his hand toward the button and zipper of her jeans. He used the same, deliberate, exaggerated slowness Vriska had used on him, causing her to moan. Her hands were curling into fists on either sides of John's face.

Bringing down her jeans the slightest bit when Vriska lifted her head, allowing each to catch their breath. John, immensely curious, looked down to see a pair of matching panties on Vriska, the intricate curlicues so dainty and yet sexy. Slowly, tucking his thumbs into her pants, he pulled them down, taking them off of her but leaving her in her underwear.

Practically naked, she seemed so beautiful, her hair falling in front of and framing her face, athletic, lithe body full of grace. She definitely had the curse of curves and bore it proudly and beautifully.

Then John reached up, unclasping her bra with slight difficulty. Her breasts popped out as he threw the bra overboard, her nipples blue as her blood. They were definitely large. He reached and cupped them, causing a soft cry in the back of Vriska's throat. He rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, and they hardened. Satisfied, John reached his hands to were the bra clasp had been and began tracing a wavy path down her spine. Reaching the lace, he tucked in his thumbs again and slowly, tracing the curves of her ass, removed them from her, finding a slight wetness at the bottom.

Throwing them opposite of the bra, he clinged to her hips again. Flitting his fingers down, he reaches her entrance, now soaked. using his finger, John spreads the juice and begins to rub her clit.

Vriska moaned, almost arching her back. She sank down onto John, his hand trapped between their bodies. He kept rubbing though, pleasing her. Vriska grabbed his dick and pumped once, twice... eight times, just to prove a point. Then she sank over him, enclosing it within her. She moved up, down, up, down, her hair flowing as she breathed heavily, her head right next to John's, hearing every catch of his breath, every quiet moan, and him the same for her.  
They moved faster, faster, and she thrust harder, harder. They began to reach their climax and both came simultaneously, letting out cries of each others' names and moaning at the peak of release. Vriska fell limp atop John, resting her cheek on his chest. He played with her hair, looking down at that perfect look on Vriska's face.  
She closed her eyes, falling asleep. John did the same, tightening his arms around Vriska, not allowing her to leave his side in the night.


End file.
